Ruins
by Fehize
Summary: The ruins have been there forever. Old and ancient, with old buildings, two statues, and one decorated fountain. An echo of a time long passed vibrates through those plastered, decaying rooms... [spoilers]


_The Old Ruins  
A One Shot By: Fehize_

---

Night fell. It touched the edge of large buildings inside a sprawling city of magitechnology. Though the year was in the 4000, and the people talked buisily about The Heros of Time and Space, there were those who still looked that thier own old ruins which rested in the heart of the city.

There was not much left as the wood had long since rotted away. Yet, the most strangest thing of all was three statues that seemed to have been placed with specific order. They were all written in some ancient language - the language of the Civilization of Thor - so no one from that time could understand them. But, they were statues of people. Worn down by the elements from thousands of years of standing gaurd, they were mysterious. On one side, there was a worn figure of a woman-like shape, holding something small and rectangle in her fingers. Farther to the south was one that held something that resembled a staff. Finally, there was one which rested upon what seemed to be the most important part of the city. This large city has many fountains, yet this one that rested in the ruins layed uncovered far longer than the rest. It was ontop of the oldest fountain that this lakeside city has ever had. Yet, even this ancient fountain had run out of water due to the plumbing which shifted. As of yet, the city had yet to add more upgrades for they were too busy with other things.

The ruins were a place for children to play in the middle of the night. Some ancient homes were still standing enough to run inside if one dared.

One such child was playing around there. His little laughter could be heard softly through the windows of those ancient ruins. His red hair bounced up and down as his blue eyes shimmered slightly in the moonlight, shinning forth through the breaks in the wood.

Suddenly, there was a loud noise as the floor broke beneath him, and he began to tumble to the ground. Squeezing his eyes shut, he expected it to be quick, hopefully.

Yet, it never happened.

Turning his head around, he was amazed to see him standing on the edge of where he was about to fall. "Be careful," said a voice behind him. "These houses are very old, and you could get hurt easily." The person was obviously a man, but not a old man. It sounded like a very young man, or a teenager, and he was wearing a dark brown cloak.

He was saved!

"Mister. I'm sorwey. I was 'cared of dying, but you SAVED me! You're my hero! No, you must be the HERO of Space and Time to rescue me!"

He was surprised that the Hero of Space and Time took a little falter in a smile, before laughing loudly. The small child liked that laugh because it made him feel secure. "Sorry, kid. I'm not one of them. Just some random person walking by, saving a certain little kid from falling down a certain hole."

"Oh..." It was his biggest dream; to see and meet at least ONE Hero from the Space and Time group. "So, you don't know who Mint is, huh? Or Claus...or..."

"How about I take you home, kid? Oh, and my name's Lloyd. We should get going before the rest of this old house decides to come down, eh?"

The small child pointed his way home once the tall teen called Lloyd exited the building. The child was surprised how he could exit without making one single creaking noise. He looked to be around sixteen or seventeen, with his brown hair sticking up in wierd manners. It was...odd. "My home is this way. Why don't cha come with me? I think my mom will be happy to say hi."

He smiled. "Sure thing! But I'm not exactly hungry right now, so you should tell your mom that she doesn't need to cook me dinner. Just show me the cookies, k?"

"Un!" said the kid in a happy reply.

---

"MOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!" came the cry. "I brought Mr. Lloyd!"

"Now, who's Mr. Lloyd, hunny-pumkins?"

"He saved me from falling!"

"You went to the ruins, didn't you?"

"Umm..."

"At least you are alright," began a small sigh. Afterwards she looked up at Lloyd, who was looking around. "Nice to meet you, Lloyd. Nice to see that some teenagers have the decency to help out with mischievious children." She folded her hands around her waist. She wondered what this Lloyd person was doing around the ruins, now that she thought about it. Oh well, not her kid.

---

The dinner went along really well. It was already night, but the child had yet to say good-bye! (Mr. Lloyd had said he was going to go right about then. He didn't say where, though.)

But, when he went outside, Mr. Lloyd was gone.

All was left was a bright green-blue feather.

---

_'Cause Future-Angel Lloyd pwns.  
-fangirl drool- FUTURE ANGEL LLOYD!_

_It was a random kid with an even more random mother. Yes, references to Tales of Phantasia, but I LOVE Lloyd! -gives Lloyd a cookie- -pats head- -strokes wings- O.o  
HE'S TOTTALY AN ANGEL! ToS PROVES IT! HE'S GONNA LIVE FOREVAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!  
And having Lloyd in ToP times is really fun. I would have seriously think about doing that type of fic...  
Had I know more about that game. -has only seen OVA-  
: P_

_GO FUTURE ANGEL LLOYD!_

_Random Note:  
Eh, I don't know if this was a good one-shot or not.  
-goes back to her main ToS fic to update it, FINALLY-_

_Blah blah blah REVIEW blah blah blah_


End file.
